


For your entertainment

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP sulla threesome: Takeshi/Tsuna/Hayato.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Tre è il numero perfetto [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031738





	For your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Coppia: Takeshi/Tsunayoshi/Hayato  
> Dub-con; underage, voyage.

Guardaci

“Ci sta guardando?” domandò Gokudera all’orecchio di Takeshi. Aveva fatto stendere il giocatore di baseball sul letto e gli stava slacciando i pantaloni.

Yamamoto gli sfilò la camicia e si sporse. Gli leccò la guancia e risalì fino a mordicchiargli l’orecchio.

Hayato cercava di guardare la porta socchiusa con la coda dell’occhio.

Takeshi gli accarezzò i fianchi nudi, le sue mani risaltavano sulla pelle pallidissima dell’italiano.

“Non si perde un singolo secondo. Hehe” bisbigliò con voce inudibile.

Hayato gli morse le labbra e succhiò rumorosamente, Yamamoto si lasciò andare a dei lunghi gemiti.

Sawada li osservava attraverso la fessura della porta, saltellando sul posto per l’eccitazione.

< Non dovrei! Spiare due persone in un momento così intimo è sbagliato.

Inoltre siamo tutti troppo piccoli per cose del genere, ma… Sono così affascinanti. Sì, sono decisamente perfetti > pensò. Il pulsare al suo bassoventre era sempre più fastidioso, sentiva i vestiti stringere il suo corpo bollente e sudato.

I due si erano completamente spogliati. Takeshi succhiava avidamente il capezzolo di Hayato, mentre quest’ultimo gli stringeva i fianchi con le ginocchia.

Gokudera gli accarezzò la schiena con una mano e risalì fino al suo collo, mentre con l’altra si accarezzava il proprio membro eccitato.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi, iniziando a prepararsi. Le virilità di entrambi i giovani erano svettanti.

Tsunayoshi si portò le dita abbronzate e tremanti alla propria intimità, l’afferrò sentendola gonfia ed iniziò a muovere le dita su e giù per darsi piacere.

Si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito, mentre Hayato gettava la testa all’indietro, in un mulinare di capelli argentei, lasciando che Takeshi lo prendesse.

“Sì, così, più a fondo… Ora iniziate… Oh sì, più veloci…”. Sawada iniziò a impartire degli ordini a bassa voce, sporgendo in avanti il bacino. La sua mano sfregava sempre più rapidamente, producendo calore.

Il sudore solcava la sua pelle abbronzata, mentre i suoi capelli castani ondeggiavano come una criniera intorno al suo viso.

Hayato si avvinghiò a Takeshi, muovendosi su e giù per dare il ritmo. Seguiva le direttive di Tsunayoshi fuori dalla porta.

Yamamoto li assecondò, dimenando il bacino. Il letto sotto di lui scricchiolava.

< Guardatemi Decimo! Siamo qui, per voi! Vogliamo essere guardati, desiderati! > pensò Hayato.

Takeshi si ritrovò a pensare: < Oh, Boss… Sei sempre così dolce! Potresti farci fare qualsiasi cosa e non te ne rendi conto. Io voglio solo assecondarti e vederti finalmente felice e sereno >.

Tsuna raggiunse un sempre maggiore piacere, mentre i due cominciavano ad urlare di desiderio tra ansiti e respiri profondi. Venne, con le gambe spalancate, sporcandosi le mani di sperma.

Cadde seduto per terra, guardandoli continuare.

Hayato venne dopo un’altra decina di spinte, Yamamoto se ne accorse e si liberò a sua volta, Gokudera gridò con rinnovata forza mentre lo sperma lo invadeva.

Tsunayoshi aveva gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

< Non ho mai visto niente di più bello > pensò, vedendo che Hayato si era steso accanto a Takeshi. I due stavano abbandonati sul letto, i capelli arruffati e l’aria sognante. Li guardava soddisfatto, lasciandosi andare a lunghi sospiri.

Hayato pensò: < Vogliamo il vostro piacere, Decimo >.


End file.
